


Leviathan to Gabriel

by captainderp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Leviathan - Freeform, Leviathans, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainderp/pseuds/captainderp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem, dramatic monologue from Leviathan to Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leviathan to Gabriel

Leviathan

Aren’t you cute,  
little angel—little archangel.  
Daddy’s least favorite of the brothers,  
the brothers four—all fighters.  
Lucifer always holding your Father’s attention—  
and you’re left,  
too scared to face the family  
you will spend eternity with.

If it is a matter of strength,  
I win without contest.  
I have the strength to teach my children,  
that even when I have been cast out  
of the land I once loved—  
I still bear my name  
and I still bear my chagrin.

If the matter is power,  
I win once again.  
Think of all of your brothers  
I have killed,  
we are many as Leviathan,  
and yet we are one.  
The damage we have done  
to the Heavenly Host  
will surely outweigh your peevish ways.

Run little Gabriel,  
keep flying away when there is trouble  
because I am a danger  
that even your Father couldn’t handle.


End file.
